Dusting is a common problem on roads, in underground mines such as coal mines and other types of underground mines, on mineral storage piles and tailings impoundments, and in various other areas where coal particles, rock dust (limestone), clay, slate, soil (earth), and other finely divided particles are present on various types of surfaces. Dusting is also a problem in transit when pulverized minerals and/or coals are shipped across country in coal cars or trucks. Such dusting causes material losses by wind erosion during transit. The usual method for allaying dust is to apply a water spray which is applied from a water truck equipped with either a pressurized spray system or a gravity fed distribution box. Such water trucks are commonly used, for example, on mine haulage roads, quarry access and haulage roads, and other types of dusty areas supporting traffic. The main problem with using water sprays is that the dust is controlled for only a short period of time depending on climate conditions, and the application of the spray has to be repeated frequently. The control of the dust is often poor. Incorporation of hygroscopic salts (i.e., calcium or magnesium chloride) in the water sprays is often done in an attempt to retain moisture on the dusty surface, but the method is often disadvantageous due to high salt usage rates.
Oil-type sprays have also been used either directly or as asphalt or oil emulsions, but these suffer from the disadvantage that they frequently adhere to vehicle tires and other objects which come into contact with them after the application has been made, and that required dosages are quite high. In some instances, this type of application also causes environmental and health concerns.
It is believed that in isolated cases encrusting agents such as polyvinyl acetate, styrene butadiene resin emulsions, and the like, have either been tested or used.
An object of the invention is to provide a new and improved method and compositions for controlling dusting conditions of the type previously described.